


Me llamo Rosio

by lady_almi



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, kid!Alva
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Алва неожиданно для всех становится ребенком.
Kudos: 5





	Me llamo Rosio

**Author's Note:**

> бета - ms.odarka

***

Ночью Ричарду снится плачущая Катарина и кровавые реки, текущие по водостокам Олларии. Ему кажется, что он запачкал сапоги в мерзкой жиже городских отбросов, и почему-то боится резких слов матушки. Он просыпается в холодном поту, глотая немые слезы и до боли сжимая простынь в кулаках.

А за окном ярко светит солнце и поют птицы. Зелень деревьев радует глаз, и ночные кошмары отступают. Ричард встает с постели, плещет в лицо ледяной водой, приготовленной заботливыми слугами с вечера, одевается и выходит из комнаты. До тренировки с монсеньором остаются считанные минуты, однако Ричард рассчитывает не опоздать и не быть отчитанным за свою любовь поспать подольше. 

Каменные скамьи во внутреннем дворе холодные: солнце еще не добралось до них своими теплыми лучами. Время течет убийственно медленно. Ричарду кажется, что Алва специально опаздывает, желая доставить несколько неприятных минут ожидания своему оруженосцу. 

Когда же проходят все мыслимые и немыслимые сроки, то есть Кончита выходит позвать его на завтрак, Ричард начинает беспокоиться. Он спрашивает у взволнованной кухарки, где находится монсеньор. Та, пожав плечами, говорит, что не знает. 

— А где Хуан? Быть может, он… осведомлен? — осторожно интересуется Ричард. 

— Он уехал по приказу еще вчера вечером и до сих пор не возвращался, — отвечает Кончита. 

Не обращая внимания на качающую головой кухарку, Ричард бросается к особняку, надеясь найти монсеньора. Отчасти им движет любопытство: никогда еще не было такого, чтобы Алва пропадал без предупреждения об отмене тренировки. Конечно, Первый маршал не обязан отчитываться перед оруженосцем о своих передвижениях и действиях, но Ричарда снедает необъяснимое беспокойство. Ему кажется, что если он помедлит, то произойдет ужасное.

***

Найти комнату Алвы не составляет труда, а вот для открытия двери требуются значительные усилия. Однако Ричард все-таки входит внутрь. На подоконнике, свесив ногу за открытое окно, сидит мальчик лет шести и качает головой. Его внимание привлекает яркая бабочка, пролетевшая мимо, и он, недолго думая, встает и тянется за экзотической красавицей. Ричард и сам не понимает, как в тот же момент оказывается около окна и хватает мальчишку за пояс. Осторожно опустив его на пол, Ричард внимательно вглядывается в глаза незнакомца. Те светятся неземной синевой и отражают стоящего напротив человека, словно в зеркале.

Вдруг мальчик поднимает руку и бьет Ричарда. Ему не хватает силы, чтобы причинить хоть какую-то боль, но Ричарду обидно. За спасение ему отплатили черной неблагодарностью. Однако, посчитав, что мстить ребенку недостойно Человека Чести, он спокойно опускается на колени рядом с мальчиком.

***

— Меня зовут Дикон, — говорит он, надеясь, что домашняя форма имени не так испугает незнакомца. — А ты кто?

Мальчик смотрит самоуверенно и даже несколько нагло. 

— Ты разговариваешь на талиг? — снова спрашивает Ричард. 

Мальчик задумчиво теребит кружева рубашки, которая ему явно велика. Дожидаясь ответа, Ричард решает осмотреть спальню. В центре стоит огромная кровать под синим балдахином, рядом лежит гитара. Что делает мальчик в комнате Алвы? Кем он приходится хозяину дома? Эти вопросы не покидают сознания Ричарда. 

— Me llamo Rocio, — прерывая затянувшееся молчание, говорит незнакомец. 

— Росио? — повторяет Ричард. — Странное имя. И как будто знакомое, — он машет рукой. — Ладно. Давай попросим у Кончиты покормить нас, — он берет теплую ладошку мальчика в свою загрубевшую от утренних тренировок ладонь и ведет его за собой на кухню.

***

Повара и поварята хлопочут около плит и варят, жарят, режут нечто умопомрачительно пахнущее. Все ароматы сливаются в один, пробуждающий аппетит. После пережитого волнения Ричарду очень хочется есть. Представив поварам Росио, он просит чего-нибудь, чем можно заморить червячка. Ему предлагают несколько блюд на выбор. Не желая показаться привередливым, он берет какой-то суп, хлеб и жаркое, на которое показал Росио.

Еда оказывается удивительно вкусной и, съев все, они просят добавки. Кончита, хлопочущая около них, приносит оруженосцу соберано и мальчику десерт. Сладкие пирожные тают во рту. Росио скоро начинает клонить в сон. Ричард, вспомнив младших сестер, поднимает мальчика на руки. Тот обхватывает его за шею и, совершенно не беспокоясь, что прижимается к груди абсолютно незнакомого человека, закрывает глаза. Повара не обращают на это внимания, будто их совсем не тревожит происходящее рядом с ними.

***

Отнеся мальчика в комнату Алвы, Ричард отправляется к себе, где за размышлениями проводит несколько часов. Ему кажется странным, что мальчик так доверчив. Внезапный стук в дверь прерывает его задумчивость. Входит озабоченный Хуан. Между бровей пролегла тень, а глаза мечут молнии. Он хватает Ричарда за руку и тянет за собой в комнату монсеньора.

На большой кровати, завернувшись в кокон, спит давешний мальчик. 

— Кто это? — строго спрашивает Хуан.

— Он сказал, что его зовут Росио. 

Лицо домоправителя, повидавшего многое на своем веку, вытягивается. 

— Как? — переспрашивает он. 

— Росио, — пожимая плечами, отвечает Ричард.

Хуан подходит к нему, кладет на плечо руку, поворачивает к себе, смотрит в лицо и говорит:

— Что вы сделали с соберано? Отвечайте, это вы напоили его какой-то дрянью, из-за которой он стал ребенком?! — Он заносит руку для удара. 

Ричард отшатывается: по испугу в глазах Хуан понимает, что тот невиновен. И отпускает Ричарда. 

— А где эр Рокэ? — наивно спрашивает Ричард.

— Вон там, — домоправитель указывает на кровать, — спит. Есть у нас поверье: соберано может стать ребенком, если ему будет совсем плохо. Видимо, что-то его довело до такого состояния. 

Ричард начинает задыхается: из легких как будто выбили весь воздух. Но с этим надо что-то делать, придется взять себя в руки. 

— Дик, — зовет во сне Алва. Ричард вздрагивает, как от удара.

Хуан подходит к Росио, успокаивающе говорит по-кэналлийски. Но ребенок лишь еще больше мечется. Тогда Ричард шагает к Алве и садится на постель. У того горячий и влажный лоб. Наверное, началась простуда: столько времени в прохладном доме в одной рубашке. Ричард корит себя за неосмотрительность. Он шепотом просит Хуана ехать за лекарем, который не проболтается. А сам остается у кровати.

***

Во сне Алва бормочет что-то нечленораздельное. Он кажется хрупким: только тронь — разлетится на хрустальные осколки. Ричард берет его за руку. Росио успокаивается. Ричард рассказывает печальные сказки Надора, где люди превращаются в птиц, и нет возможности их расколдовать. Ричард думает, что Росио превратится в вороненка, и уверяет себя, что и тогда будет заботится о нем.

Приезжает лекарь, выписывает лекарства. И добавляет: «Они не помогут, если ребенок не захочет жить».

Когда он уходит, Ричард ложится рядом с Росио, обнимает его поверх одеяла и тихо-тихо зовет по имени. Ему кажется, еще мгновение — и упустит что-то важное. Поэтому он до утра не смыкает глаз и шепотом просит своего кровника вернуться из Заката.

***

Наутро Ричарда ждет сюрприз: он лежит в одной кровати с Рокэ Алвой, который насмешливо глядит на него и презрительно улыбается.

— Что вы здесь делаете, юноша? — спрашивает он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает, — убирайтесь. Вы мне не нужны сейчас. 

Ричард с трудом встает. Ему кажется, он столетний старик, готовый умереть. Однако он щелкает каблуками и твердо выходит из комнаты. Алва вновь становится самим собой: язвит и насмехается. И только когда Ричард не видит, задумчиво и тоскливо смотрит ему вслед.

***

А потом случается война. И Первому маршалу снова не до оруженосца. Тот терзается: ведь был же один счастливый день и одна страшная ночь. Неужели Алва ничего не помнит? Неужели Росио превратился в Рокэ навсегда? Душевная боль отлично заглушается тренировками, и Ричард предается им с отчаянием. Эмиль говорит, что он загонит сам себя. Однако Ричард не слушает его и доводит себя до полного изнеможения.

Предательство Оскара, его расстрел, казнь бириссцев — все смешивается в море крови. Ричард не хочет видеть снов. Но те приходят, а Росио почему-то спасает его от неминуемой смерти, бесстрашно отпугивая Закатных Тварей. 

Барсовы врата берут штурмом, и Ричард в первых рядах. Он не надеется заслужить награду, он хочет умереть и избавиться от странной привязанности к тому, кого знал один день, и от мучающих его кошмаров. Ему это почти удается: ранение в легкое. И если бы не своевременная помощь лекаря, он бы не увидел рассвета.

***

Ричарду кажется, что он попал в сказочный сон. Кто-то гладит его по голове и ласково зовет по имени:

— Дик, ну Дик, очнитесь же, — повторяет смутно знакомый голос.

Ричард открывает глаза. Перед ним сидит Рокэ Алва. Под глазами залегли тени, губы обкусаны до крови. Неужели он… волновался? Это так странно и совсем не вяжется с тем образом Алвы, к которому он привык. С губ Ричарда непроизвольно срывается: 

— Росио, ты… помнишь?

— Помню, — уверенно отвечает Рокэ. 

— А почему же тогда?.. — спрашивает Ричард. 

— Проклятие, — коротко объясняет Алва. 

— И вы снова станете таким, монсеньор? — в голосе слышен затаенный страх.

— Не стану, — уверяет его Рокэ. — Проклятие спало и, пожалуй, я могу позволить себе некоторые вольности. 

Он гладит Ричарда по голове, говорит: «Детям нужен кто-то рядом, чтобы не пропасть. А иногда дети находят друг друга. И тогда они проходят сквозь леса и спасают мир». Ричард начинает верить и, осторожно приподнявшись, тянется, чтобы обнять… не Рокэ, Росио. И двое замирают в тишине. 

За тонкими стенками палатки раздается стук копыт. Через несколько мгновений внутрь врывается Савиньяк. Он радостен, шумен, говорит о победе. И, наверное, все хорошо. По крайней мере, Ричарду больше не снится Катарина и реки крови. Он счастлив, что рядом кто-то есть. И что этот кто-то — Алва. Но это — его самый большой секрет. О котором знают только Дик и Росио.


End file.
